


Crossing the Cemetery

by traumschwinge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Hetaween, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, have stayed late at a friend's and on your way home, you take a shortcut over the cemetery. It isn't until you're almost through when you notice you're not alone there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at POV: Second Person

You're on your way home after visiting a friend. It's dark as you stayed late to avoid the rain that had fallen all evening long. Now the rain has stopped. You make your way down the street, skipping a puddle now and then. There's some wind, so you turn up the collar of your jacket and raise your shoulders to brave yourself against it. All you want is to get home as soon as possible, knowing there's a warm bed waiting for you and some nice fanfiction to read over a nice cup of cocoa.

You decided to take the shortcut over the cemetery. Going around it would cost you about ten minutes and this is not the first time you went through it by night. You pass the church and follow the path to the gate of the cemetery. A gust of wind rushes through the wet leaves that still cling to the familiar chestnut trees, making heavy drops fall from the above like it had started to rain again. Of course, some of them hit you on the head and one even finds its way into the collar of your otherwise waterproof jacket.

The gate to the cemetery creaks as you push it slowly open. Even though the gate was closed but not locked, you think nothing by it. You close it after you again, only thinking about the cup of cocoa that awaits you back home as you walk past withering gravestones and crooked trees. The gravel crunches with every step on it. It is almost soothing in its regularity, as you feel slightly nervous despite having crossed the cemetery times before.

#  ****BANG!** **

You snap around because of the sudden noise. Your heart his racing and every beat is pounding in your ears. Maybe you even jumped a little. You look around frantically to find the source of the noise. You relax a bit when you see it was nothing but the wind banging a halfway thorn off branch against the trunk of a tree. Nothing to be afraid of. Still, you hurry your steps.

You're almost at the gate on the opposite end of the cemetery, when you spot a light between the trees. Still, you return your glance back to the gate in front of you and keeping it fixed on it. You heard the gruesome stories about will-o'-the-wisp taking fools with them into the realm of the dead. You don't want to take the chances of being the next victim.

You're ten steps away from reaching the gate, as you hear a dog howl. From what it sounds like it has to be an enormous beast the size of a man. Again, you quicken your steps, now running towards the gate. All you can think about is leaving the cemetery behind and returning to the safety of the streets of the living.

Now you're so close to the gate that you can make out the gravestone leaning on the wall next to it. But it doesn't look like it usually does. You know the stone well and have read it before. So you know that the man it was dedicated to died more than a hundred years ago. Nobody pays it attention anymore. But now there are two sanctuary lamps glowing in front of the stone remembering a long deceased teacher. Two branches dangle over the inscription.

Coming closer, you realize what you thought to be branches aren't branches at all. You stop dead, looking up. There is someone sitting on the gravestone, legs crossed and looking at you. Your eyes meet the eyes of the stranger. _Red eyes,_ you think. You can't stop feeling like a deer in the headlights. The urge to turn around and run for your life becomes stronger as it already was when the stranger's lips twitch into a growing smile.

The stranger, you can feel he is no human being, jumps down from the gravestone. Before you take the chances of waiting for him to take as much as a single step towards you, you turn around and run. You know there is another exit to the cemetery, you just have to reach the junction and then down the path there. You don't dare to step off the gravel pathways as if the ghosts and monsters can only touch you once you set foot on graveyard dirt.

You reach the junction without turning around. Even though you want to, even though you can't hear any steps behind you, you don't turn around. You are too afraid of the stranger reaching you just because you see him. You stumble as you turn to the other path, your foot slipping away beneath you on wet leaves. Yet you don't wait until you hit the ground but use a hand to catch yourself and push you up again at the same time, having no time to fall and get hurt. As you stumble into running again, you can feel your wrist hurt.

When you stumble again, this time without falling, you look down for a moment. Now not only your wrist hurts but also your ankle. You wonder if you will make it home like this but your fear keeps you running, even though you don't look where you're running for a second.

So you are taken by surprise when you suddenly hit something warm. You fall from the hit, your backside hitting the gravel, momentarily closing your eyes. You hear a yelp, not unlike a startled puppy. Again, you can hear the dog howl, closer this time. But the thing that makes you open your eyes and jump up as quickly as you can, is the answer to this howl, coming from the dark right in front of you, the darkness between you and the cemetery gate.

You don't know what to do. You can't turn back now because of the weird stranger behind you. You can't head on either, to the darkest place of the cemetery, where the path leads through a thicket of spruces. You're not sure what awaits you there. But you don't want to meet whatever you had hit again.

You take a slow step forward, having decided that you can't go back. A warning growl out of the trees to your left is the answer to the movement, followed by a much higher, softer growl from in front of you. _There's two,_ you think, fighting panic and failing. You raise your hands, showing that you don't mean any harm.

There's another growl, longer this time and even deeper, much more intimidating than any before. You turn around to see where it came from, the horror making your legs tremble weaker than your curiosity. The second you turn, something big leaps at you. You raise your hands to protect your head. But you can't avoid the impact that knocks you off your feet and all air out of your lungs.

As you hit the ground, you see fangs hovering close to your face, something heavy pinning you down. Then, everything goes black as you loose consciousness.

#  ****黑黑黑** **

You wake up. You don't have any idea how much time has passed. The surface of whatever your lying on feels like rough fabric. It's soft. You're sure you're somewhere inside, as the air is much warmer and dry. It smells of old age and old books. It takes you some seconds to remember what had happened.

As you remember, you open your eyes. You're inside a tall room lit by the flames of countless small candles. The ceiling is high above you. _A church,_ you think. Now you think you might be lying on a church bench, thus explaining the softness and the rough fabric.

“Oh, you're awake!” you hear a voice to your right chime.

Startled, you try to push yourself up, feeling a sharp pang of pain in your wrist. As you look down, you can see that someone has bandaged it, as well as your ankle, which you notice when you look down. You lean against the back of the bench, catching your breath, waiting for your head to stop spinning and figuring out what to do next, when a boyish face enters your range of vision.

At first, you think it's a boy, a teenager with reddish-brown hair and one curly lock on the side of his head. Then, you notice the ears between his hair, not on the side but on the top of his head. _Dog ears!_ You think, backing away from him. He keeps smiling at you, but now the look on his face is also insecure, as if he doesn't know what to make of your behavior.

“Feliciano, come back here,” you hear another voice snap. “Leave our guest alone!”

You turn – slowly this time, you learned your lesson – to see a man in a white lab coat standing near the altar. At first, you think it's a man, maybe a doctor, but then you glimpse the red horns hidden in his dark brown hair and – as you look him down – a tail, black and shining and thin, whips out from under the coat and back in again. He looks like a demon of sorts. From the look on his face you can tell he his not in a good mood.

You want to run, but you're too afraid to do so. Besides, despite the horror of this situation – there's a werewolf staring at you, for god's sake – you're also curious. It's all so surreal. You're almost sure you're dreaming. Come to think of it, the werewolf is somewhat cute, isn't he?

A low, warning growl from your right brings you back from your thoughts. You look over to the side wall of the church to see another man with dog ears – another werewolf standing there. He's huge, broad-shouldered, with well-defined muscles visible through his open shirt. His teeth are bared as he looks back at you. Quickly, you shift away from the other werewolf. This might stop the bigger one from launching himself at you this time, you think.

“Why did we have to bring a human here in the first place?” the bigger werewolf snarls. He looks agitated and the more you look at him, the more convinced you are that you should run as fast as you can. Admittedly, considering your ankle already hurts when you're sitting still, this might not be very fast.

“Because you hurt that human,” the demon at the altar snaps back. “The least we could do were bandaging the ankle and the wrist. Nights get awfully cold this time of the year.”

The younger werewolf chimes his agreeing. Thankful now, you return the smile he's still directing at you.

“Oh, come on, loosen up, guys,” a young voice laughs. Out of the shadows behind the altars strolls a gray-haired, thin young – demon, you think as you notice his tail and the ears piercing their way through his hood. He stops next to the demon in the lab coat and rests his arm casually on the latter's shoulder, leaning a bit in on him. “How's the ritual progressing, Doc? Now, that we have everything we need.”

The demon's red eyes find you and his mouth twitches into a very amused smile that makes the blood freeze in your veins. Probably, you really should be running, right now. You can't shake off the feeling that you are what the ritual has been missing.

A side gate creaks open. By now, you have shifted closer towards the aisle and further away from the werewolf, who's now paying his fellow werewolf more attention than you anyways. Your eyes widen, as you see someone in a tight, super short skirt enter the church, caring a shovel – is it blood or dirt on the blade? – like a weapon. 

“I'm done and ready to get started with the ritual,” the young woman – also a demon, her tail red and playfully twitching – announces.

You can't help but to think of what she had used the shovel for. The picture of an open grave with your name on the headstone is especially hard to shake off. Between the smile of the female demon and the grin of the white haired one – the irritated scowl of “Doc” going unconsidered – you're easily convinced that the picture before your inner eye comes close to your imminent future.

Not willing to take the chances without a fight, you leap up from your seat. Your ankle hurts when you put your weight on it but you ignore it, panic filling your mind and not leaving enough space for pain. You run, as fast as you can, out of the church – the chapel on the cemetery, you notice just long enough to decide on the direction you're now running to. You don't stop running once, not even to close the cemetery gate behind you, lucky for you there's no traffic in your way at this time of night. You make it home, having no idea how you made it back here. You fumble your keys into the lock and escape inside, locking the door as soon as you slammed it shut.

Your heart is still racing from the horror and run home but you can feel your adrenaline level drop as you sink down on the floor. You lean back against the door and close your eyes, waiting for your breathing and your heart's beating to return to normal.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment if you want and feel free to add it to your favorites.  
If you spotted any mistake, let me know. I don't really have a beta so every mistake is entirely my own fault.


End file.
